Another Brilliant Idea
by White Belt Writer
Summary: ONE-SHOT!  Po finds Tigress taking a catnap, and has a very, very, VERY, bad idea!


_A/N: Just a funny little one-shot I came up with while taking a break on my other story 'Before The Past Repeats'._

_Thanks for reading and please R&R!_

* * *

><p>Another<em> Brilliant<em> Idea

A Kung Fu Panda One-Shot

"Owwww," Po groans as he holds his head. "I know Tigress is trying to make me stronger, but did she really have to throw me through the _wall_?"

After a very hard day of training, the Dragon Warrior decided it would be a good idea to take a little stroll though the Palace gardens.

As he walks through it, Po grumbles inside his own head.

'_Ok, fine, so I accidentally stepped on her tail-big deal! I mean, it's not like I did it on purpose! Seriously, I can't even see my own toes-let alone her tail!'_

He walks around the corner, '_I mean, what was her tail doing near my feet any…way?'_

Po stops his mental rant as he comes across a small, tranquil pond in the middle of the garden. There were small lily pads floating in the water as dragonflies slowly danced above the water's surface.

Sighing, Po tried to take it all in; the way the slates of stone were placed around the pond, the way the sunlight sliced through the air showing off the world's brilliant colors, the way Tigress' tail twitch as she slept-

Tigress!

Po froze and did a doubly take. Surely he was mistaken?

But no…there she was, curled up on one of the stone slates, taking a nap as the sun turned her fur fiery red and gold.

'_Wooow,'_ Po thought as he stared at the kung fu master, '_She's beautiful…'_ before smacking himself on the cheek.

'_What am I doing! If she wakes up and finds me staring at her, she'll use me as a scratching post…although that's not such a bad thing,'_ gritting his teeth Po shook his head again even harder. _'STOP IT! Stop. It. Just back up slowly and pretend you never saw her.'_

The Dragon Warrior took one step back before Tigress moved and mumbled something.

Po froze. _'I'm dead.' _

But Tigress simply rolled over and went back to sleep, still mumbling softly.

Head tilted, Po thought, _'What's she mumbling about?'_

Without thinking, he quietly walked over and stood beside her.

Leaning down until his ear was just inches from her mouth he hears, "Mmm…fish…which should I…pick…"

Po leans back up, trying his hardest not to giggle.

'_She's dreaming about fish! PFFT! Well, she is a cat after all.'_

Having heard enough, Po turns to leave; but not before Tigress rolls over again and mumbles, "Can't…pick…"

Po chuckles softly and says, "Oh, Tigress, if you can't pick then you should sing 'Eenie-Meenie'!" With that, the panda begins to hum the song to himself as he thinks the lyrics.

'_Eenie-m__eenie-minie-mo! Catch a tiger-!'_

Freezing in his traces, Po turns back to look at the sleeping tiger. He noticed that when she rolled over, one of her foot paws had stuck out, her toes twitching slightly.

Po looks between Tigress and her foot, before smiling and plopping down right next to her foot.

Not thinking _again,_ he points to each of her toes in turn as he sang the childish song softly, changing the words slightly.

"Eenie-meenie-minie-mo!

Catch a tiger by the toe!

If she hollers, let her go!

Eenie-meenie-minie-mo!

And-my-fa-ther-said-always-choose-the-very-best-one,

And. You. Are..IT!"

Without a second thought, Po grabs Tigress' 'pinky' toe as hard as he could.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Tigress immediately bolted awake with a roar. Sitting up, she looked between Po, her toe, and the hold he had on it, glaring all the while.

Cracking her knuckles she says, "Po."

"Ye-yes?" Po stammered as he released her toe.

Moving into a crouching position, the Furious Five leader growls.

"Run."

"OK!" Po squeaked as he turned around and ran like a maniac back down the path he had came, a raging Tigress chasing him all the while and yelling death threats.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ta-da!_

_The End!_

_A bit childish, but still funny!_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Please R&R!_


End file.
